


You are everything that I love

by mikunicchi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance, mascot characters, nino-centeric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunicchi/pseuds/mikunicchi
Summary: As if working as a mascot in the middle of summer isn't bad enough, Nino gains an unwanted admirer.





	You are everything that I love

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Grumpy Nino, very very grumpy Nino lol  
> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything about Arashi. Only the plot is mine.  
> A/N: Comments are welcomed! English is not my native language so I apologize for my mistakes!! And this is specially inspired by a Himitsu no Arashi-chan episode (#184) where Jun jumped over Yuppi. For my dearest Ansifee <3

_Hot… Cramped… Heavy…_

Nino cursed under his breath as he stood in front of the store. Under the sun. In the middle of damn summer! It was a bad idea after all… Working in a game shop can be a good idea if you are not working there as their mascot. So yes, working in a game shop as their _mascot_ wasn’t a good idea. _Not. Even. A. Bit._

It was damn hot. He hated the sun above him like crazy. While he continued waving his hand to the people who walked in front of him without paying him any attention, he wanted to rip open that costume, more than anything. The shop he was working for was not big, and he was the only mascot who works currently so it was impossible to pass his day shift to someone else. He groaned loudly, making a kid turn over him with a weird look on his face.

“Mom… what is that?” he pointed out Nino, -no, not Nino; he pointed out the mascot, with his forefinger.

“Don’t point it with your finger,” his mother scolded him as she forced him to walk. _Well…_ Nino was totally aware that he looked weird. The mascot was a fiasco in his opinion, to be honest. Who would make a big, yellow and very round cat as a mascot of their game shop?! He hated the answer: no one beside Sakurai Sho of course. Okay, he couldn’t deny that at least it meant to look cute but still wouldn’t it be better if he were to wear some game characters’ mascot? Even wearing a pikachu costume was better in his eyes; since if he wears a pikachu costume, at least some people would notice him.

Now he was just _the big, round, yellow cat that stands in front of the game store._

Another kid who was passing by kicked his costume with an unexpected strength, making Nino lose his balance. _Damn,_ he thought, unable to balance himself because that damn costume was round! He fell backwards while he heard muffled laughter that came from the kid. Nino was torn between chasing after the kid and crying. It was one of the most impossible things standing up with that costume so he didn’t even tried; he just continued to lay there like a upturned turtle which was a pretty pathetic sight. If it’s not for the money, and - as long as he hates to admit it- for his friends, he would definitely resign that job…Unfortunately, he needed that money and he loved his friends.

Nino was busy with pitying himself when he felt a pair of strong arms tugged his costume’s pointy hands, trying to lift him. Though he was still upturned, he couldn’t really know who his rescuer was but he also did his part, trying to get up while thinking that someone from the store saw him and came to help. Being inside of the heavy costume didn’t help at all and the struggle was tiring; and if Nino thought it was hot until now, he was definitely wrong because inside the costume was now, the hell without a mistake.

“Okay,” he heard his rescuer’s voice. A bittersweet smile appeared Nino’s face as he recognized the voice’s owner. “You are alright now,” Nino thought he could hear the smile from his voice while his rescuer tried to shake off the dirt from Nino’s costume. Then he came in front of the costume, where the small, fine-spun opening placed for the purpose to let Nino see the outside a bit and breath. Nino clicked his tongue with a bit of irritation. It was _him. AGAIN!_ He wanted to say something snarky but one of the workers inside the store came just in time to stop Nino.

“Aaaah! We are terribly sorry for the trouble, thank you very much for helping,” Aiba Masaki said while bowing to the other countless times. “Hey! Gemiee-chan! You should thank him too!” Aiba poked his costume. Nino frowned and wanted to stop him so badly but instead, he also made a little attempt of bowing. It was a clumsy attempt with that big, round and heavy costume but still, he knew that it was conveyed when he heard a husky chuckle.

“Not at all, well, take care of yourself, Gemiee-chan!” he said with a dazzling smile on his face before he left.

Nino sighed with relief as his _boss_ gave him a little break and Aiba helped him out of his costume. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with fresh air; feeling the cool wind that was coming from the air conditioner was a bless. “Aaah… Finally!” he said feeling alive again.

“You alright, Nino?” Aiba asked as he kicked the costume and sit next to him.

“Not at all, you are not the one who has to stand in that stupid costume, in the middle of summer,” he complained grumpily at Aiba who only smiled sympathetically. He put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way.  

“I am sorry, if it makes anything better… And I am sure Sho-chan also feels sorry,” Aiba apologized for their boss’ place too.

“Then he should move his ass and do at least half of this job,” Nino grumbled. He was beyond empathizing to his boss. He didn’t care how that accounts takes that much of his time, or how the orders make it on time or not; he should just come and help him.

“Sho-chan is busy and you know he is paying you enough so stop complaining,” Aiba said gently, patting his head. He knew Nino was not a bad person; he was just hard to deal with. Especially when he is hot or tired. Well, in this case, it was both. Aiba chuckled inwardly. He remembered a talk which was so similar to  this talk, so clearly. When they were doing sports day at school, Nino was also a part of every single event since his reflexes were good and he was simply good at every sport he did so far. And with that reason, their classmates always forced Nino to participate on everything. He was a baseball boy while Aiba was in basketball club. When you also include Sho-chan into this circle they only made a weird combination of friendship with one idiot, one shut-in and one strict-brainy; but they always looked out for each other. After their graduation both Nino and Aiba took the choice of working while Sho went to university majoring economics and they parted ways. However they never cut their ties which Aiba was grateful since he hated losing a friend over nothing.

“Don’t _Sho-chan_ me! I don’t care. I don't want to do this anymore, really!” Nino whined pathetically.

“And here this Sho-chan you hate so much was worried about you,” Sho said from the doorway.

“If you are that worried about me, let’s change places,” Nino said grumpily. “I bet, I can do that accounts better than you. I love money, just let me out of this costume!”

“Hey, I am the boss here so stop whining,” Sho said half jokingly.

“And you even have a fan, Nino,” Aiba chuckled as he cut their bickering.

“Shut up,” Nino said as he crossed his arms with a pout on his face. “He is not my fan. He is just a weirdo. I wish he would stop coming!”

“Which fan?” Sho asked curiously.

Aiba laughed. “There’s this tall, handsome guy who happens to love mascot characters,” he said as if he was giving a secret.

“ _Oh._ ” Sho said calmly. And then looked at Nino. “Well, so, you really do have a fan…”

“Shut up!” Nino groaned.

“You can’t blame us, have you ever dated anyone lately? The last I remember was already ages ago,” Aiba retorted. He knew Nino wasn’t someone who was desperate to have a love life but he was still worried about his friend.

“And what makes you think that I need someone to date, honestly?” Nino asked narrowing his eyes to them.

“I am just worried about-” Aiba started but Nino cut him quickly, though this time he was serious.

“I am perfectly okay by not having a boyfriend Aiba-shi. And you don’t have to worry about me every single minute and you don’t have to feel guilty for leaving me alone and having fun with your boyfriend,” Nino said firmly before turning to Sho. “And also you! You two are such a worrywart.” Nino sighed heavily. “Just stop worrying about me and enjoy living together. Thank god to that, I can play my games without any disturb. ” He said finally with a smile before getting up. “Alright, help me into this stupid cat so that I can go back to my work.”

 

Nino heaved a sigh as he dragged himself to his apartment after his second part time job. He was dead tired when he finally opened his door and  stepped into his small 2LDK apartment. “I’m back,” he said to no one, because of habit. He was already living alone for two months, after Masaki left for living with Sho. He was actually happy for them. His two precious friends ended up together after all. They knew each other for an eternity and those two were the only ones that could stand him when he was grumpy. He threw the bento box over his small dining table and just let himself collapse to his sofa. Yeah, he was glad that the two got together but he was having trouble with keeping his life together. Paying all the rent alone and doing everything alone was far more overwhelming for him. He was managing money to pay everything thanks to Sho giving him a fairly good paying job but he still hated cooking and cleaning and there was also laundy. He was living over cup noodle and convenience food since Masaki was the one who cooked at their home. And probably that was the reason why both Masaki and Sho tried to find a boyfriend to Nino. But assuming that weird man like that… It was impossible.

Nino didn’t actually know anything about his so-called fan. On their first meet; he knocked Nino down. Literally. He ran towards Nino, jumped on him, and knocked him down. What kind of encounter was that even? It was Nino’s first day on working as a mascot character, and he ended up being knocked down on the first day. No wonders why he hates that job.

And after that, the mysterious weirdo keep coming. Some days he would just say hello, good morning, good evening or bye-bye; some days he would try to talk to Nino but Nino always refused to reply back. Some days, he would just hug Nino -no, the mascot; Gemiee-chan. He was just a weird man, who loved mascot characters way too much for a decent adult. _No,_ he needed to correct himself. He was just a weird man, who loved mascot characters way too much for a decent adult, with a damn hot body and handsome face.

Nino just wished, Gemiee-chan’s costume wouldn’t let him see that much. He could be happy if that guy jumped on him like that, if he was _not_ wearing a big, round, yellow cat costume. A pity. So Nino just decided to name him as _The Weird Guy._

 

***

 

It was raining. Quite a lot, actually. It was sudden and unreported rain. But Nino couldn’t help but feel pleased at this little surprise that weather gave him. There wasn’t anyone out there to pay attention to him at that moment but Nino continued to stand outside, with his costume on. He was standing under the eaves to avoid getting wet, even though he actually wouldn’t mind getting wet if he wasn’t wearing that bothersome costume.

When it rained Nino would always feel somehow nostalgic. He could never pin-point the reason behind it but he liked rain. He especially liked the summer rain which gave slightly cold feeling in the hot day.  He liked the way how summer and rain created a beautiful contrast like this.

He inhaled deeply. Smiling a bit to the fresh scent that rain presented to air. He felt peaceful while looking at the sight in front of him. He saw some umbrellas passing in front of him, some people running towards the eaves or the stores and he was just watching them with an invisible smile on his face.

“Aah… It is suddenly pouring…” He heard _his_ voice near him. “Good evening, Gemiee-chan,” his visitor greet him with a dazzling smile on his face. Nino,-no! Gemiee-chan, he corrected- made an attempt to bow, but failed because of  his inconvenient costume. The weird guy seemed to be happy with it since his smile widened. _What a weird guy,_ Nino thought again. But he didn’t say anything more. They both just went silent as rain increased its speed, only listening the rain.

“Hey…” The weird guy started speaking suddenly. “Gemiee-chan, would you mind if I talk a bit?”

Nino turned to him, surprised but still didn’t say anything since he knew the other didn’t expect an answer. He tried to make a poor attempt of nodding but it failed _again._ Other chuckled but this time, Nino was more careful as he noticed the weird guy had some really dark circles under his eyes and he was far from his usual stylish aura. He wanted to ask what was wrong but he still had some hesitations about talking to him in _that_ costume. However before he could make any decisions, the weird guy snuggled close to him and he heard a heavy sigh. “I honestly don’t know how to continue living like this anymore,” he started speaking, more likely to himself. It didn’t sound like he needed an answer from Gemiee-chan or something; he just simply needed to voice out his feelings. “I don’t really like my work, you know…” the weird guy continued his words after a short stop. “I kind of did everything without thinking much about it and now I feel like I am stuck and can’t do anything I truly want to do…” He finished with a frustrated sigh. He walked away a few steps back, letting Nino see him again. He brushed his bangs back, angrily. Then he looked up to Gemiee-chan and smiled a little. “Sorry, you don’t know where I work too right? I work in Student Affairs department in a private university near here,” The weird guy said with a unhappy expression on his face.

Nino couldn’t stop himself as he snorted and before he can realize he find himself answering the weird guy grumpily. “You don’t like your job? Then try to be a mascot in the middle of summer,” he said snarkily.

But the weird guy just looked at him with an amazed expression. His face lit up immediately. “Oh. My. God! You talked!!!”

 _What?_ “Wow, congratulations Einstein!” Nino said sarcastically. “Of course I talk, what did you expect?”

But the weird guy was already lost to be found. “I can’t believe this! You really talked!” He said again and again. Nino was becoming fairly irritated about it.

“Okay, shut up!” Nino finally said angrily. “Can you just stop being a weirdo? Of course, I can talk. The fact that I refused to talk doesn’t mean that I can’t talk!”

The weird guy laughed out heartily. “This is a miracle, you know! I am trying to talk to you-”

“Oh, shut up, will you?” Nino said grumpily, turning his back to him and heading back inside the shop. He was walking clumsily as he realized the mysterious guy following him.

“Hey, sorry! But really, I was trying to get you talk to me for a month already, you can’t blame me for being happy over it,” The weird guy said as he laughed again.

Nino just growled and went back inside, leaving the weird guy out of the shop. He felt Aiba’s eyes immediately over him but he didn’t said anything as he just went back room to change Gemiee-chan’s costume to his own clothes. _It was ridiculous to talk to him,_ he thought grumpily as he slip from Gemiee-chan’s costume.

About half an hour later, Aiba came to back room to look at Nino who hasn’t come out since he went in. Nino didn’t surprise when he saw Aiba on the doorway, since he knew Aiba would come eventually.

“You alright? I saw you finally talked to your mysterious fan,” Aiba said gently. “Did he say something?”

“Nah,” Nino said simply. “Did he left? I really want to go back home.”

“Oh he just left, I think he was waiting for you but when I asked if there’s anything wrong he went back,” Aiba patted his shoulder. “I see he pissed you off.”

“I am not pissed,” _at least not to him,_ he completed his sentence without voicing it. He was pissed but mostly to himself. _There’s no meaning in this. Why did I even talk to him?_

“Try not to think too much about it, Nino,” Aiba said calmly as he saw his friends’ expression. “I will talk to Sho-chan so you can go back,” he said reassuringly, before he return to shop. Nino looked after him with thankful eyes. Even though he hadn’t said anything, he knew Aiba knew about his intentions well more than anyone could. Nino was always grateful to Aiba’s understanding, and reassuring presence next to him. And also that was one of the reasons why he was happy that Sho and Aiba got together. Among them all Sho was the one who had most pressure over himself and Nino knew Aiba was saving him just by being next to him.

However Nino couldn’t help himself but feel a bit lonely. _Having someone around him like that must be nice_ , he thought. _But I have games so I don’t_ need _anyone, right?_

 

You could never guess what life brings.

This was exactly what Nino was thinking on that night, while looking at his weird guy -yes, from some point, it became _his_ weird guy- sitting on a table in the restaurant which Nino was working as a waiter for his second part-time job. Remembering to shut his mouth just on the perfect timing, his boss, who was a pretty calm man came to his side.

“What’s wrong?” Ohno Satoshi asked calmly before he follow Nino’s gaze to his customer. Who is now, studying their narrow menu options. “Oh, Jun-kun....” Ohno said, gaining a bewildered expression from Nino. “What? What happened?” Ohno asked with confusion.

“You know _him_?!” Nino couldn’t stop himself from asking the question although he already knew the answer. Ohno nodded lazily. Nino groaned. “I can’t believe this…”

“Why? What happened?” Ohno asked again, looking more than confused.

“You, go and ask his orders!” Nino pushed his back hastily, not even bothering to answer Ohno.

“But that’s your job!” Ohno protested.

“I don’t care, just go!” Nino pestered him. “I beg of you Oh-chan!”

“I am not Oh-chan, I am your boss,” Ohno said blinking with sudden realization. “But well… You should be grateful that I like you.” With that, Ohno left his place next to Nino and went towards the weird guy. _Oh wait, he now has a name,_ he thought. Well, he of course had a name from the start, it was just Nino had no idea about it. He was already used to calling him as _the weird guy_ so calling him as _Jun_ didn’t feel right.

Nino continued to watch them from a fairly dark corner. Jun laughed when Ohno said something, and Ohno put a hand to his shoulder. They talked a bit and although Nino couldn’t hear a thing from that far, he could clearly see that they had a good relationship. Nino sighed heavily just before Ohno came back to him.

“He just wants beer for now and he said he will decide what to order after some time,” Ohno reported him calmly. “So this means you have to take his orders, since _I am_ busy on kitchen too…” He stretched his muscles. He looked sleepy as always. “Don’t worry, he is a nice guy and won’t eat you,” he lastly said before returning to kitchen.

 _What a nice guy,_ Nino thought gloomily. _He knocked me down on our very first encounter._ “Well… at least he doesn’t know that,” he murmured. “It’s not like he would remember my voice,” he reassured himself but the bad feeling in his heart just kept growing.

After avoiding him for 20 minutes, and getting a confused look from Ohno, he finally made his way to Jun, who was sitting and drinking his beer. Nino cleared his throat for his attention. “Have you decided your order?” He asked nervously. Jun turned his gaze to him, he looked somehow amazed. He didn’t say anything for a moment but he seemed like he had something to say.

“Do you have any recommendation?” he asked with a dazzling smile on his face.

“As you see, our menu is not that wide, so I am sorry,” Nino said irritated to himself and angry to Jun. _Yes, he is handsome, so what?!_

“Hmm…” Jun hummed for a moment. “Then first I will have another beer, while you bring it I will think about something…” he said leaning a bit closer to Nino to read his name card on his uniform, “… Ninomiya-san?”

“Yes that would be me,” Nino replied as he wrote Jun’s order on his notepad before leaving him alone on his table.

“Um..! Ninomiya-san!” Jun called out for him just as he took two steps towards the kitchen.

“What is it?” He asked calmly.

“Would you mind, calling Ohno-san for me? I am a friend of his and I just remembered that I had something to ask him.”

“Of course, that won’t be a problem,” Nino said casually, trying to hide his irritation.

Ohno was busy with washing the dishes when he returned to kitchen. They had a chef, which was also Ohno’s sister, who was fairly good at taking care of everything in the kitchen so Ohno basically did nothing. The restaurant belonged their family and Ohno took over from his father but this didn’t explained how Ohno knew Jun. “That Jun guy is calling for you,” Nino said calmly, trying to stay neutral. Ohno looked up from the dishes, confused.

“You know Jun from somewhere?” Ohno asked again. “You don’t seem to like him that much…”

“There’s no such a thing at all, and take this beer with you, he just ordered,” Nino denied as he handed the bottle to him. Ohno sighed but didn’t say anything more as he left with a bottle of beer.

For about an hour, Nino wandered around the tables, serving other customers and constantly avoiding Jun’s gaze. He was watching Nino with a small smile on his face for the whole night and Nino felt really disturbed about it. However, nothing happened more than that between them. After about two hours of eating and drinking; Jun paid his bill, made a joke to Ohno about how he seems sleepy and left.

“He is a good guy,” Nino jumped over his place as he suddenly heard Ohno’s voice next to him. “He comes here regularly.”

“But this is the first time I saw him here,” Nino narrowed his eyes to Ohno.

“Because he usually doesn’t come this late and doesn’t stay this much,” Ohno said calmly. “But trust me, he is a good guy.”

Nino clicked his tongue “Yeah, whatever. Why are you saying that to me?” Ohno just shrugged. Nino sighed heavily as he looked at his watch. “Well, I am leaving then. See you tomorrow.”  

Nino changed to his white v-neck t-shirt and jeans before leaving the restaurant. It was half past 10 in the night when he finally finished working. He wasn’t a workaholic and his two jobs paid fairly good enough for him to live his life. And both were easy to work with kind bosses which happened to be his friends. He was blessed with good friends even if he complains about them sometimes. But thank god, everyone knows that Nino’s never ending teasing was his way of showing affection to them. Aiba would just laugh off, Sho would sometimes fight back and Ohno would always accept it and Nino was more than thankful to his understanding friends.

But when he realized he was going back to his dark house, he couldn’t help but feel a little helpless. Nino knew life isn’t something that you can always have the good things. And he knew better than not to complain about it that much since there were a lot of people who actually deserved the right of complaining more than anything.

When he went back to his apartment, he didn’t turn his game and he went straight to the bed. Feeling more than tired today. Encounter with his mysterious weird guy whose name is Jun twice a day was more than Nino actually liked.

***

“And then he said, he was just trying to buy some halloween costumes from internet and he accidentally ordered those glittery socks…” Nino was already lost in Jun’s passionate speech. He started to feel more than irritated and he really wanted to hit him. But there was no way he could hit him with Gemiee-chan’s costume… The only way he could get revenge was, sitting on Jun with that stupid, round and considerably heavy costume. He grinned to that thought. It would be an awesome sight… “But I said, I don’t need that glittery socks so he handed me this ugly shawl and I really don’t want to have this-”

“Aaaah!!! I don’t care if you want that shawl or those ugly glittering socks, just leave me alone already!” Nino snapped finally, gathering attention from everyone around them.

Jun had to stop on that. It was a good thing that he couldn’t see Nino’s face. “Oh you finally talked!” Jun said not really affected from Nino’s angry tone. Nino groaned heavily.

“You are speaking almost 20 minutes about that socks and shawl! Even I have a limit with my patience!” Nino couldn’t care less about their surroundings because now some people were watching a guy, who was wearing a decent suit arguing with a mascot character. This sight could never be weirder than it already is.

“But you still listened about it,” Jun grinned sheepishly. “You were avoiding me so I thought I should just attack, until you would reply me.” Yes, he was definitely avoiding Jun. _So sue me_ , Nino thought. That day which Nino spoke to Jun was already two weeks ago and Jun was coming every single day to talk to him. But Nino was doing his best to avoid him, not replying anything or not reacting whatever Jun did. He just stood his usual place, waving to people while Jun spoke about everything. And please, mind the _everything_. Nino already had more than enough information about Jun’s life; like how he had bonsai at his home or how his neighbours were so loud every time. Oh he also learned that he liked traveling abroad which Nino had no interest at all. Sometimes Jun would just come and tell him stories about his travels. Nino should accept that he liked how Jun’s mind worked but he really wanted to have some peace.

“What are you, a sadist?!” Nino wanted to hit his head somewhere but he was unable to do that because he was inside Gemiee-chan’s costume.

Jun nodded his head casually. “People often say that,” he said calmly.

“Look, can’t you just leave me alone?!” Nino pleaded finally. “It’s already so hot and unbearable inside this stupid costume and I honestly don’t need your sadistic accompany!”

“Then you should just answer me, that way is easier you know,” Jun pouted a little.

“I. Am. A. Mascot. For God’s sake! Can’t you see it?!” Nino was beyond angry now. “Mascots shouldn’t speak! Don’t you even know that basic rule?! I just have to stand here, wave to people and stand in photographs-” but his speech -fortunately- cut by Aiba and Sho coming out.

“Is there a problem, sir?” Sho asked professionally stepping between them.

“Nino, you alright?” Aiba wishpered and Nino chose not to answer.

“Aiba-san, leave this to me and please lead Gemiee-chan inside, he looks tired.” Sho said not even looking at them.

 

Nino was led inside and out of his costume. He looked beyond tired and he really, _really_ , needed some rest. “Are you alright Nino?” Aiba asked again, offering a bottle of cold water to him. He seemed worried. “It’s not like you, you won’t usually snap at people…”

“Try listening his speech about glittery socks and ugly shawl, I am sure he would even eat your patience and you are the most patient person I have ever seen.” Nino explained after drinking half of the bottle. “Listen, Aiba-chan, I really need some holiday,” he pleaded. “I really, I mean really, need some time alone.”

“It’s okay,” Sho replied him instead of Aiba. “You were working really hard so you can have the next three days off,” he smiled gently as he sit the other side of Nino. “And I talked to this guy and he will not bother you again.”

Nino just inhaled with relief, trying to ignore that weird loneliness bloomed inside his heart.

  


After three days from the event at store, Nino felt weird while he dragged himself to Sho’s store. Three days ago, after he left Sho’s store he also made a call Ohno and saying he really need some day offs and the older man accepted it pretty easily. It was a good thing that his friends knew him more than anyone. They know that Nino wasn’t someone who would run from his job even when he complains about it. So they just gave him, his much needed holiday.  

His day, thank goodness, went uneventful. He saw Jun passing by in the afternoon but he didn’t stop to greet Nino. He didn’t even look at Nino who was waving his hand to the people passing by. Nino blinked in confusion as he watched Jun walking away calmly. He felt a sting in his heart for a moment. Was he too harsh to Jun? But it was his fault to piss him off. And again wasn’t it Nino who wanted to be away from Jun? Still none of this explained why Nino suddenly felt lonely without Jun’s usual chat… Even though he never replied him, and even though he hates to admit it, he somehow liked Jun’s accompany.

A week passed and Nino was sure that Jun was avoiding him purposely. He would turn his head whenever he saw Nino, or he would awkwardly change his way if Nino was on the road making sure Jun would stop and talk to him. Things were getting really weird when Aiba finally explained him the reason.

“Sho told him that because of him our mascot wants to quit and ask him to leave our mascot alone,” Aiba said calmly. “He thinks you wanted to quit because of him so I think that’s why he doesn’t comes close to you.”

“Why?” Nino blinked in confusion. “And I never said I wanted to quit at all! I just said our boss should move his lazy ass and help me with it,” Nino groaned.

Aiba shrugged. “Even if you tell that to me, right?” He got a box of games and headed to the shelves to put them. “But I don’t get it, weren’t you the one who wanted him to stop bothering you?” Aiba asked knowingly.

“I did, but I never said you guys should make him suffer with guilt, using some ridiculous lie!” Nino narrowed his eyes to Aiba.

“Then you should go and clear those lies, you know. We just made him leave you alone, so if you want him back, go get yourself,” Aiba finally said dismissing him. “Go, you are disturbing my job.”

  


However things didn’t go as planned with the fact that Jun was nowhere to be found since he spoke with Aiba. It has already been a week since that talk and Jun never crossed over the store. Nino even tried to go to Ohno’s restaurant earlier than his shift to try catch Jun but that also didn’t worked. Nino was beyond miserable and he was crankier than usual. His friends tried to make Jun suffer from the guilt but now, Nino was the only one who was drowning in his own guilt.

He shouldn’t have snapped him. As long as he hates to admit, Nino actually liked to listen him talking that passionately about something. Because Nino never had any passion for anything. He liked things; like gaming or saving money… However he never really thought them as a passion in his life. Or maybe he thought… It’s just; Nino would never voice them like Jun did. That’s why he liked Jun’s way of thinking, his kindness when he tries to help Nino get away from the kids and even his long speeches that drives Nino to his limits.

Nino sighed heavily. He already gave up from waving his hand since it was especially hot that day and he simply felt grumpy. He was slumped forwards trying to carry his heavy costume while sweating like crazy. His eyes started to get blurry as the heat overwhelm him. _This is bad,_ he thought. _Why so hot?!_

“Mother, is Cat-san alright?” Nino heard a little girl ask to her mother gently pointing Nino. Nino tried to straighten himself and wave a little.

“Cat-san must be tired, dear. Let’s not tire him more, alright?” Mother said to her daughter and Nino saw the little girl nod and wave to him.

“Bye bye, Cat-san!”

“Bye bye…” Nino murmured inside his costume which was inaudible to outside. He decided to go back inside since he knew Aiba and Sho was too busy to notice that he was dying because of hot.

However before he could make any move, his eyes found Jun on the crowded street. His eyes widened when he made sure it was Jun and his eyes weren’t playing prank on him and before he could realize he was walking towards him hastily.  Jun realized him just on time but it was already too late as Nino jumped on him, knocking him down with heavy costume of Gemiee-chan. They hit the ground together and Jun made a sound mixed with pain and surprise. “This is heavy!” he protested while trying to move Gemiee-chan aside. Nino laughed at his claim.

“Now you understand me?” Nino said sarcastically not even trying to lift himself with that bothersome costume while Jun fought with it.

“Nino! Oh my God! You alright?!” Nino heard Aiba’s voice and he knew Sho was there too. It wasn’t a surprise since Nino created a fuss with jumping to Jun.

Aiba and Sho first helped to Jun, completely leaving Nino on the floor like an upturned turtle but Nino couldn’t care less. He finally managed to meet Jun, so there was no way he would care being an upturned turtle. Aiba, Sho and Jun dismissed the crowd before they helped Nino on his feet. “Nino what the hell are you doing?” Sho hissed when they lead him to the store. “We are really sorry,” Aiba bowed to Jun instead of Nino.

“Ah… Not at all…” Jun said blushing a little. “I guess this makes us even, huh? Gemiee-chan?”

“Wait, no! That’s not why- aaah!” Nino ruffled his hair inside the costume. “Just wait for me here! I am gonna change, so don’t you dare to move from this spot!” Nino said and hurried inside leaving Jun baffled. Aiba was giggling and Sho was trying to hold his laughter.

“Well… You want to come inside?” Sho asked Jun with a gentle smile on his face.

“You sure about it?” Jun was still feeling uncertain about it but Sho nodded and Aiba showed him thumbs up so he just followed them.

“Nino is in the back room,” Aiba said pointing the door behind the desk. “Gemiee-chan is hard to take off,” he said winking a little. Jun raised an eyebrow to him but went to the back room, to find Nino.

Nino was struggling with the costume like crazy. “This costume is so stupid!” He groaned. Hot weather and his own excitement was so overwhelming and he suddenly felt dizzy. All those moving around only made the heat worse. He groaned in frustration, just as a helping hand opened the zipper of Gemiee-chan’s costume. With fresh air coming inside Nino inhaled deeply, and get out of the costume quickly.

“You alright?” Jun asked looking at him with worried eyes.  “OH! You...” he said with a bit of surprise as he realized Nino from the restaurant.

Nino nodded and he went to sit in front of the air conditioner. “Hey, you will catch cold if you sit in front of-” Jun started but Nino cut him off.

“Just shut up and give me a moment,” Nino closed his eyes, leaning against the cold wall as much as possible. “I am not good at it… I mean dealing with hot.” 

Jun didn’t say anything as he went to sat next to him. “I become crankier than usual when it’s hot,” he added not waiting for Jun to say something.

Jun chuckled. “I figured that long time ago.”

“Then why do you keep attacking me,” Nino asked not bothering to open his eyes.

 Jun just hummed. 

Nino sighed. “I am sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

 “And you should be sorry for pretending not to know me,” Jun pointed out with a little smile on his face.

“Can you blame me?” Nino asked snarkily. Jun laughed heartily. “Also you should be the one who is sorry! Where have you been for this whole week?!”

“I went abroad. To Paris, to be more specific,” Jun explained what he was doing over this week.

“ _Oh._ ” Nino didn’t expected him to be abroad but somehow, it didn’t felt that wrong.

A comfortable silence fell between them. Nino enjoyed Jun’s presence next to him while he relaxed with the cool wind that came from air conditioner. “I like you,” Jun blurted out suddenly. Nino’s eyes opened as he turned his head to Jun. And Jun, who just realized the meaning of his own words, seemed baffled. His cheeks suddenly turned red and Nino find it amusing, so he just decided to tease him.

“No, you like mascot characters. I just happened to be one of them,” Nino said with a serious expression on his face, which he had hard time to keep.

“NO!” Jun said suddenly. Then he stopped in mid-sentence.”I mean… Yes, I like mascot characters but…”

“Can you say that you are not jumping on them regularly? Because in my opinion, that’s something you would do to other mascots too,” Nino cornered him more holding his laughter.

“I…” Jun seemed really troubled with it. His expression was one of the most hilarious things Nino had ever seen so he let his laughter ring around the room. As he laughed, Jun’s blush deepened.

“Alright, sorry for teasing you,” Nino said wiping his tears from laugher. “God, I haven’t laughed this much for a while. Oh, sorry, I mean it.”

“You are such a brat,” Jun said with a soft smile on his face.

“People often say that,” he said with a smirk on his face.

“I want to erase that cheeky smirk from your face,” Jun said seriously.

“Oh, and how are you planning to do that?” Nino challenged him.

“Hmm… maybe with a kiss?” He said with a neutral smile on his face, but Nino could see the vulnerability reflected through his eyes. A soft smile spread Nino’s face, reaching his hand for Jun’s necktie and pulling him towards himself.

“Just shut up and kiss me already,” Nino said before locking his lips with Jun’s.

  


**_Afterword_ **

 

“Hello, Gemiee-chan,” Jun greeted his boyfriend with a wide smile on his face. Nino grumbled something that Jun couldn’t hear clearly. Jun giggled as Nino turned around to went inside, he also followed him to the shop.

“Aiba-kun, good evening,” he greeted his new friend.

Aiba smiled. “Hello, Jun-kun! Waiting for Nino again?”

Jun giggled. “Yes, we have a date.”

“Oh! How cute! Are you going somewhere?”

“Nope, it’s just a home date,” Jun laughed out heartily. “I am dating with a shut-in, after all.”

“And this shut-in chose your favorite film for you to enjoy this evening,” Nino said as he came out of the back room dressed in his autumn jacket, while holding his bag. “Forget it, I will just play my games, no way I would use my television who never appreciates my good will.”

Jun raised an eyebrow to him. “Oh, then you will have no dinner tonight.”

“Good for me, I can always eat cup noodle,” Nino said challengingly.

“Cup noodles are not healthy!” Jun protested.

“I don’t care!”

They were glaring at each other when Sho made his appearance. “What a loving couple,” he mocked their bickering while Aiba was laughing at them.

They both laughed at that statement since both Jun and Nino know better than anyone that their bickerings was always somehow sweet and nothing serious. After talking and joking for another ten minutes, they take their leave and headed to Nino’s house.

Jun forced them to stop on a supermarket so that he could buy ingredients which can feed Nino for a whole month. “Hey, do we really need this much?” he asked as holding the bag of carrots.

“You should eat more vegetable, you know,” Jun answered strictly to him. Not that Nino cared. Jun was actually a good cook and Nino usually eats anything as long as it’s not really bad. So he just rolled his eyes and answered Jun; “Yes, mom.”

 

Jun shifted around his kitchen as Nino watched him in awe. He still had no idea how they ended up as dating. Someone as gorgeous as Jun could have ended up with anyone. He was handsome, he had a stable job even if he hates it, he liked traveling abroad, he had a bunch of friends and he liked going out with them unlike Nino. On the other hand, Nino was nothing like him. He hummed, lost in his thoughts as Jun called for him.

“Hey, taste this,” Jun said holding a piece of meat to Nino. He snapped from his thoughts and tasted the meat.

“Oh it’s delicious!” Nino cheered for him. “You are good at this.”

Jun smirked. “I am studying.”

Nino blinked in confusion. “Why?”

“Ohno-san offered me his help to find a good place to work,” Jun’s eyes glowed with happiness.

“You are quitting your current job?” Nino asked trying to organize all the information that Jun just gave him.

Jun nodded calmly. He was looking at Nino nervously. “I know leaving my current job is not the wisest idea but… I want to pursue something I really want to do.”

Nino didn’t say anything, just continued looking at him. Jun took a deep breath. “And I want to have your support too…”

“ _Oh_.” Nino said simply. “Well… As long as you want to… I don’t see any reason to oppose.” However Jun didn’t seem convinced. So Nino just smiled at him softly. “Jun, this may sound stupid but I know you thought about it really hard. I know you are someone who will take his steps carefully. So go ahead.”

Jun looked at him with bright eyes as he hugged Nino strongly. “I love you!” He said happily.

Nino laughed but he eventually hugged him back. He couldn’t help himself but teasing Jun. “Because I am the mascot?” He asked, because he knew very well Jun’s never ending love about mascot characters.

Jun pushed him back a little so that he could look over his face; he had a very serious expression on his face. “Surely, I do love mascot characters but that’s not the reason why I love you,” he started seriously. “I love you because you are simply the best thing happened to me. You, being a mascot were just the bonus that came with you,” Jun smiled softly as Nino felt hotness covered his face.

“You and your sappy comments,” Nino grumbles but Jun shut him up with a kiss.

“I love you,” Jun said with a wide smile on his face.

“Shut up and give me my dinner,” Nino said still red on the face, however before Jun could go back to preparing dinner, Nino hugged him tightly, burying his face to Jun’s chest; he mumbled. “ _I love you too._ ”

 


End file.
